After The Storm
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: Set in the Battle Of Gods movie, continuing where it left off after Bulma gave Goku a piece of her mind. Set in ChiChi's point of view as she reflects over the events that has happened earlier that day.


It had been a busy day for everyone. Just earlier in the day, the life of the entire earth and everyone in it was at stake…. But a miracle happened, with the earth being saved by a hero, the strongest man in the universe to be exact…

Yes, it was today had been stressful, crazy and dangerous for everyone, but that didn't mean Bulma's party had to be cancelled. The poor woman had decided against it, saying that she was not going to let such an event ruin her birthday. Nobody complained. Everyone agreed that they wanted to do something to help them forget about the past and move on, by replacing it with fun times and happy memories.

Chichi was sitting alone at a table, eating a dessert that was just served from a new batch. Well…she actually wasn't hungry much. She was just sitting there, staring at her pudding as she idly poked it with her fork. Although today's events had affected everyone greatly, it had affected the poor raven haired woman the most.

As Chichi looked up to gaze at the people in front of her, she couldn't help but smile as she watched everyone having the time of their lives. They weren't worrying about anything, just enjoying and having fun under the night sky. The sight made a pang of guilt and worry to bloom in her heart as she a thought crossed her mind. These people, including her would not be celebrating here today if it wasn't for Goku…

She shivered at the thought and looked down at her dessert again, but this time, her mind was filled with memories of what happened earlier. The horror of witnessing the defeat of her friends and her own two sons. She remembered how her breath caught in her throat as the God of Destruction had back handed Bulma, and had held her breath and looked on as she witnessed Vegeta transform in a fit of destructive rage. When saw Beerus preparing a final attack to finish off earth, she really thought she was going to die… But then Goku had arrived to save the day. She wanted to run up to him and pull him in a warm embrace… but the world was under a threat at that time. She had no time to think about those kind of things.

She remembered seeing Goku transforming into what was called a 'Super Saiyan God '. Although Chichi did have a thing against Saiyans (As she kept thinking that they were like delinquents ), she couldn't help but stare in awe as she had taken in her husband's appearance. She remembered the glowing energy that surrounded him, fierce and powerful, but somewhat elegant. She remembered how his hair wasn't the cool, raven black colour that it originally was, nor it was a shade of glowing golden light, but it was a fierce, powerful and strong shade of Red. In her eyes at that time, he truly did look like a God.

She then recalled how the fight between Beerus and her husband began. Even though she knew how strong Goku was and what he was capable of, she couldn't help but let her heart jump and the pang of extreme worry to form every time she saw Goku receiving a punch by the God of Destruction. She witnessed everything, every single move from Bulma's ship.

But the event that got her the most was when Goku had to stop that blast from hitting the earth….

Chichi remembered how scared and on edge she was, gazing up at the sky with a red, brightly glowing ball of energy in sight. She knew that something terrible had happened and that Goku was doing everything he could in his power to stop it. She had been praying for his safety in her mind repeatedly.

Chichi had recalled the exact moment when she suddenly felt like a wave of cold water had washed over her in the most unpleasant way. Time seemed too had stopped for her. She did not know what it was, but she felt in her instincts that something horrifying had happened. She remembered how she was just standing there, wide eyed in horror that Bulma and the others started to feel concerned for her. That was when her mind acted on its own and she screamed out a name in tears.

"GOKU!"

She wondered if this was what it felt like when Bulma had somehow sensed Vegeta's demise….that some kind of strong bond within her linking to Goku had caused her to feel that way…

The memories of her scream and events of earlier were fading away as she was gazing at the night sky. A angry yell, the sound of slaps and a yelp of fear had caught her attention. She turned around to find Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo and Oolong walking in her direction. Oolong somehow was trying to hold in his laughter, Vegeta and Piccolo were silent and Bulma seemed to be livid.

"Bulma!... what happ- oh! Are you okay?" the response that she got was a sharp turn of the heel as the blue haired woman turned to face her.

"Oh, nothing's wrong! Except for the fact that Goku can be a complete IDIOT!" She shouted as she walked away in a huff, with Vegeta in tow. Chichi was about to run after the woman and give her a piece of her mind for insulting her husband, but she decided to let that slide. Although her temper can just be about as much the same as Bulma's, she wasn't stupid to not know to confront an angry Capsule Corp heir. Chichi turned to the direction to where Bulma had walked away from and saw Goku sitting on the ground, rubbing his cheek to soothe the pain from the power of a furious Bulma. She found herself walking towards him. For some reason, her heart was thumping in her chest and a light blush had formed on her cheeks as she looked on at the man in front of her. She felt like a little girl all over again at that moment.

Just when she was only a few steps away from him, Goku had turned to her direction, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his wife.

"Hiya Chi!" he gave her a big smile, but winced as this seemed to bring a surge of pain to his cheek. "Ah man! Bulma can be as scary as you sometimes!"

That comment had lit a flame of anger within her and she was going to chew him out for it, but stopped immediately when she saw his eyes widened in fear at what he just said and started frantically waving his hands around out of panic to stop her.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean that Chich! What I mean wa- ow…" The stinging pain bloomed up again in his cheek and he tried massaging it again. Chichi's expression suddenly softened and smiled at his actions. Yes, Goku can be dense at times, but in her eyes, he was sweet and adorable. He was always an honest and pure hearted person, which was what she loved about him.

"I forgive you…" She let herself giggle, somehow not noticing the small blush of embarrassment from her husband. As she tried to get herself together again, she clasped her hands at the front of herself, still smiling.

"I mind if I sit here with you?" That question had surprised Goku at first, but nevertheless, he gave her a warm smile as he patted a spot on the ground next to him.

"Sure! But won't you get bored just sitting here though?" He questioned, which earned a gentle laugh from the raven haired woman.

"Oh, I don't mind… thank you for being concerned though…" She said as she sat down on the ground next to him. The two were gazing at the night sky and the night city view, having the moment to themselves and ignoring the chatter and commotion of the party behind them. Chichi seemed to be drifting in her own world of deep thought again until a gentle touch of a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"Hey… you okay honey?" Goku had a look of concern on his face.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing… don't worry…" She whispered as she scooted closer to him and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder. The strong man beside her was surprised at the sudden action, but gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him, then gently laying a placing a hand on her head as if he was gently stroking her to calm her down.

The two resumed gazing silently at the night sky and city view for a while, with Chichi starting to relax under her husband's touch. There was silence between them, until Goku suddenly spoke up.

"You know… believe it or not… you were always the first thing on my mind…"

That sentence brought Chichi out of her relaxed state. She sat up to look at him with an expression mixed with confusion. She then remembered that her husband can read minds, which was why he was stroking her head before and realized that he now knows what she was thinking.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Chichi pretended that she was didn't know what he was on about, to see what he has to say. The Saiyan man just continued to gaze at the city view before he started to speak.

"When I was fighting Beerus in space, I thought was gaining the upper hand. That wasn't until he shot a attack that was made to destroy the whole planet…" He paused, but Chichi was listening intently at his story.

"I tried everything that I could do to hold that blast back… I almost used up all of my strength even, because he was just that strong. It wasn't long until that the blast was just too much… to be honest, I thought I was done for… and for one moment… I felt like I had failed to protect all of you…" Chichi felt a pang of guilt and sympathy in her heart and didn't realize that tears started to form in her eyes.

"But… I suddenly felt something… like there was a link in my heart… a bond that was connected to you… it felt like you were calling out to me…" He then turned his gaze to his wife.

"Sure I felt the connection of the others… but yours was the strongest out of them all Chi…. You gave me the strength and motivation to not give up and carry on. Because of you… I was able to live through my past battles and strive to protect the ones closest to me. If I knew you got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself… if you weren't in my life… i don't know where I would have ended up…" Goku suddenly leaned forward and pulled his wife in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for always being there for me Chi... I'm sorry if I don't tell you this enough or caused you trouble over the years… but I really am grateful… " His voice muffled by her soft hair.

That did it for Chichi. The woman broke out in tears as she buried her face in Goku's chest, clinging to his dark blue gi top. She had no idea… no idea that this was what Goku had thought about her all this time. All these years, she sometimes thought that he had no consideration for her feelings. He was always running off to train in a faraway place, going off to defeat some evil villain, or leaving her behind by dying, which all of these things worried her sick.

"G-Goku…" She made herself to look up at him, wiping away the tears in her eyes and gave him a soft smile. " Oh Goku... I love you so much… you have no idea…" she whispered to him. Chichi started to lean forward, her eyes fluttering closed and a light blush dusting her cheeks. Goku stared at her wide eyed, with a heavy blush starting to appear on his face, frozen on the spot as he felt his wife leaning closer and closer to him. Their lips were only a few centimetres away until someone barged into the scene, breaking the moment.

"Hey Daddy! Quick come look! Gohan's doing some karaoke with Krillin this time! They sound sooo bad, but they sure are funny!" Goten came running in, not noticing the position that his parents were in.

"U-uh w-wow! Really?! Man I gotta see this!" Goku was stuttering, but quickly recovered. Her immediately stood up and ran off to the stage, leaving Chichi all by herself dumfounded. She sighed and gazed up at the sky. Sure she was a little frustrated that their little moment was ruined, but what was there to expect? He was Goku… and she definitely knew that he has done everything for her and his friends and that's good enough for her…. Maybe she was asking for little too much… but still…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone call out her name…

"Hey Chi!" it was Goku's voice. She turned around and was about to ask what was he doing back here when all of a sudden, he moved in and gently kissed her on the lips. His actions had left her too stunned for words. She was blushing furiously that she didn't even realize that he had pulled away.

"Love ya!" he yelled out to her as he was off running again with a wide grin on his face. When Goku was gone, she absentmindedly touch her lips with her fingertips. She suddenly couldn't help but smile and giggle all of a sudden. She could never stay mad at that man for long. He always seemed to be able to make him smile, even with the most simplest of actions. Chichi was still smiling as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes and headed to where Goku was.

There was no way she could ever doubt him. From the young boy that had changed her life completely, to the strongest man in the universe who took down many villains, from whatever the power level to the loving father to both of her sons. No matter what, she will always do her best to be there to support him, to help him.

And it was always rewarding to know that he always thought about her in his spare time…


End file.
